


凌乱一夜（4P预警）

by HuaWeimo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaWeimo/pseuds/HuaWeimo
Kudos: 8





	凌乱一夜（4P预警）

起源

在DC宇宙的世界观中，超级英雄们已经面对过形形色色的奇特生物，人形的，非人形的，他们的能力也是千奇百怪，大家早就习以为常——当然也包括寄生的。

这次中招的是海莉•韦恩，别误会，她不是哥谭宝贝的亲生女儿，也是韦恩老爷领养的。

新的寄生生物通过寄生人体在宿主与他人交合繁衍，能够让宿主和接触的异性无限扩大已有好感并将之转化为性欲。在交合过程中会分化转移出异体进入对方身体中增强效果，直到以该生物的检测方式确认宿主成功受孕，则完成寄生体繁衍并完全退出宿主体内。

当然这些他们还都不知道。

——————

海莉的睡裙延续了阿福爷爷给她准备的穿衣审美，单薄的亲肤棉质睡裙外罩同样柔粉色的软纱，款式是仿照中世纪少女睡衣的保守款，只露出纤细的脖颈和往下一片锁骨，灿金色的长发随意的披散在背后，湿润的发尾浸湿了后背的一大片布料，沾在身上没一会儿就有点凉意。

她抱膝歪着头缩在沙发里，因为只在需要的时候偶尔参与夜巡，这个点已经足够她困得眯起了眼时不时打个呵欠，而一旁红罗宾连制服都没换下就拿着便携电脑专注地做事，夜翼也不知道在忙什么呢一回到他们的基地就不见了踪影。

提姆正忙着根据之前警报地点搜集到的信息分析波长企图找到是否有不明生物存在的痕迹，就感觉左边肩膀突然一沉，海莉不知道什么时候坐着睡着了，睡着睡着还歪到了他身上，不是那种青春电影里的温情桥段，而是从他肩上一点点滑下去，在即将脸砸键盘的时候被提姆及时扶住了肩膀。

好险，差点刚刚完成的数据就要被弄乱了，提姆内心松了一口气。

海莉也被这个非常不舒服的姿势弄醒了，她拨开掉在脸上的长发，湛蓝的眼睛因为还没清醒而显得雾蒙蒙的，就着趴在提姆胳膊上的姿势仰头看他，可爱得像个人形娃娃，说实话阿福和布鲁斯养她也确实有点像是在养个乖巧的娃娃，她绝对是家里面最省心的那个崽了。

提姆面对着金发碧眼宛如迪士尼出厂的少女，一面哀悼自己少得可怜的那点睡眠时间，一面非常双标地对她说：“困的话就先去睡吧。”

海莉也发现自己这个位置会影响到提姆做事，于是爬到另一侧的沙发里，这个长度睡他们任何一个都会有些狭窄，她睡起来倒是绰绰有余。

将自己像猫一样团起来，她带着困意的声音咬字都黏黏糊糊的像是在热可可里化了一半的棉花糖，“不要，我就在这里眯一会儿。”说不定你们一会儿还需要我……话还没说完她就又睡着了，看来确实是困得狠了。

迪克其实又出去了一趟，再回来的时候发现他的弟弟妹妹一个抱着电脑仰倒在沙发上睡着了，另一个干脆直接窝在另一边把沙发当成床睡了，连个毯子都没盖。

迪克决定先不管抗衰耐打的弟弟，而是把海莉送回她的房间。经过忙碌的一晚正是精神最松懈的时候，所以当他弯下腰打算将她抱起来时，那种他最熟悉的感觉涌了上来。

那是自从把海莉“拐”到布鲁德海文之后，两个人每天朝夕相处所无法避免产生的旖念。很多时候那些念头只是一闪而过，在看见她陷在沙发里像小松鼠一样啃零食时，他会想把她抱在怀里——她的个头能够恰好被他包住；在她像个新婚妻子穿着围裙一样忙碌于厨房的时候，他会忍不住想从身后搂住她纤细的腰身；还有每天晚上等待着直到确认他安然无恙地回来或者帮他处理完身上的伤口时，因为夜巡而上升的肾上腺素让他几乎克制不住想抓住她亲吻她柔软的双唇。

在他的梦里这些场景会变成更糟糕的情况，糟糕到他醒来需要挠乱头发去换一条干净的内裤。那是他的妹妹，起码是法律上的，名义上的，他一直将自己放在关心她的兄长的位置上，而不是一个会对她产生不可描述的想法的男人。

但是今天，这个晚上，不知道为什么，当他近距离看着海莉毫无防备的睡颜时，曾经梦里的荒唐和现实仿佛重叠了。

伸在她膝弯的手忍不住向下滑，沿着线条优美的小腿握住她的脚腕拉开，迪克的视线从海莉毫无所觉依旧熟睡的脸上下移，他知道她睡眠质量很好不会被轻易吵醒——这点和他们又不一样。他在打开身下少女双腿的时候顺势压上来，注意着除了接触她肌肤的手以外没有压到她分毫，这对身手矫健的夜翼而言不算难事。

穿着保守睡衣的女孩容颜美丽又稚嫩，那头柔顺的金色长发让她像上帝宠爱的天使。而他掀开她裙子的动作显得如此亵渎罪恶，这是当然的，那一点还未消散的理智告诉他这么做是绝对错误的，只会让海莉厌恶他，而压抑许久的欲望则已经冲破的理智线，像是恶魔的低语，告诉他没关系，海莉对他如此亲近信赖，迪克能够轻而易举将她的这份感情化作爱意，突破了这层关系，他才能够真正如愿以偿。

少女的大腿肌肤柔软而富有弹性，在客厅不算明亮的灯光下散发着奶油一般的光泽，迪克忍不住俯下身在上面烙下轻吻，嘴唇微微颤抖着。未经人事的女孩只是被他隔着内裤抚摸几下便敏感地在内裤中心晕出一点水渍，更是在他低头埋入她腿间用唇舌抚弄的时候分泌出了一股又一股黏腻的液体。迪克不打算让海莉就这样获得高潮，因为那会提前吵醒她，在确认她的内部已经被刺激得柔软又湿润时，他解开裤子将自己硬起来的阴茎随意撸了两下，然后扶着她的大腿抵在了她的入口处。

面对着心爱的女孩即使在睡梦中也被他刺激得泛起红晕的脸庞，罪恶感与爱意交织着，那种更为淫靡的感官刺激，让他直接挺身进入了她紧窄的甬道。

海莉是被下身突然撑开的疼痛惊醒的，还没出声就被熟悉的气息覆盖，温暖的唇贴合上来顺着她微张的唇缝，灵活的舌头钻进来，几乎要掠夺所有她口中的空气一般吻着她。娴熟的吻技让她本就微弱的抵抗力道几乎像是情趣一般欲拒还迎，直到没有接吻经历的少女即将喘不过气来才被放过。

迪克意犹未尽地继续轻吻她因为方才激烈的接吻而被蹂躏成蔷薇色的唇，捏着她抵在自己胸前的手，顺着她的指缝插入让两人十指相扣，下身充血胀大的柱体用力完全嵌入她的体内，这下他们真正彻底地结合了。

海莉脑海中一片茫然，她完全不知道为什么会发生这种事，因为眼前是熟悉信赖的人甚至连挣扎反抗的意图都提不起来，可这是不对的，情况是不正常的。

“呃！”身下被撞入的疼痛感袭来，那个灼热的柱体强行进入了，像是要把她的骨头也撑开一般狠狠地闯入了未曾被打开过的禁地。

迪克又吻上来挡住了她脱口而出的声音，吮吸她的唇瓣用温柔缠绵的吻安抚她。

“提姆还在睡，你不想这副样子吵醒他吧？”他的声音压得很低，几乎是贴在她耳边低语，间或因为她紧张收缩的内壁而漏出一两声沉重的喘息。

就像她不明白为什么迪克会在她熟睡的时候侵犯她，甚至在她醒来时还变本加厉地继续；她也不明白为什么自己在一开始的疼痛过后身体会无法控制地涌上热潮，因为情动分泌的液体让他们的交合处随着对方阴茎的插入抽出而发出细微的唧咕唧咕的水声。

海莉的双腿都缠上了迪克的腰，长长的睡裙已经掀开堆叠在小腹上，上身本是平肩的设计这时候已经歪在一边的肩上露出半边挺翘的乳房，顶端粉色的乳尖被对方含在口中挑逗。

因为客厅里还有第三个人在沉睡，迪克没有快速激烈地抽插，而是每一下都又深又重地顶入，这让她错觉几乎自己能通过相连的部位感受到他的形状和热度，而且他每一次进入都会刻意蹭到她里面最敏感的点，那又酸又麻的刺激几乎教她忍不住叫出声。

海莉扶在他肩上的手收回来咬住了自己的食指指节忍耐着想呻吟的冲动，被迪克抓了回来重新环住自己，扶起她的后背让她埋在自己肩上，带着情欲的嗓音性感而诱惑，“宝贝，别咬自己，想叫的话就咬着我的肩。”

少女听话地咬住了他制服的布料，侧过脸雾蒙蒙的眼眸像只可怜巴巴的小狗一样看着他。

“别这么看我。”迪克喉结滚动，“如果不想我真的把你干坏的话，闭上眼睛，听话。”

海莉不明所以，松开齿间的布料凑上来，就和小时候她跟着杰森一起刚被领养时一样，会抱住他的脖子亲吻他的脸颊表示亲近。然而现在，她衣衫不整，赤裸的下身正因为他的不断抽插而带出含着血丝的透明液体。

迪克终于克制不住地把她按在狭窄的沙发上，没有再在意是否会吵醒提姆，一手撑在她头顶的沙发扶手上，另一只手掐着她的腰在她体内撞击，没一会儿少女柔嫩充满弹性的臀部就被这剧烈的力道撞得发红，更别说本就敏感的肉壁，简直像是为他的肉棒所量身定做的自慰器，温暖紧致，时不时抽搐着咬紧了他。

海莉哪里抵得住这样激烈的程度，被舔弄得晶亮的乳尖随着动作在他的制服上摩擦，直把才软下去的敏感乳尖又蹭到挺立起来。来不及再咬住对方，又甜又软的呻吟就这么脱出口，在迪克插得太深的时候末尾还带了点泣音。

这么大的动静当然能吵醒在一旁的提姆，他一睁眼就直面这种活色生香的画面，如果是正常情况他肯定是崩溃地迅速挡住眼睛赶紧回避，然而海莉体内的寄生生物不会放过任何能让宿主成功受孕的机会，射入的越多，繁殖成功的几率越大，而且它能够感知到宿主对在场的异性的亲近感，这大大增加了她能够成功交合的可能性。

当第一对交合开始后，寄生体的能量足够它让这个空间都充满了欲望与冲动，它们或许其他方面弱小，但在情欲上的能力是一流的，只需要一点点心理暗示，这场淫靡的盛宴就能继续展开。

因为年龄相同，提姆和海莉反倒是最聊得来的，当然也是因为提姆确实有那么些“女性之友”的潜质。他们知道彼此的爱好，喜欢的颜色，爱吃的东西，甚至一些生活上类似强迫症的小细节，可以说他们的相处是最舒服最默契的，提姆甚至知道海莉的生理期，还会在她自己都没注意的时候代为提醒。

他被动静吵醒时，迪克和海莉的情事已经接近尾声，或者说是迪克单方面的尾声，因为海莉早已被他操到了高潮，少女被情欲占据的神情是他所陌生的，就像他从未见过她胸部裸露的样子，丰满挺翘，顶端的乳晕是可爱的浅粉色。

从提姆的视角能够看到她被迪克插入时两人交合的部位，同样是粉色的粘膜，中间的入口随着血管凸起的狰狞肉棒而隐约露出里面鲜红的嫩肉，男人都是感官动物，直面这样的刺激，他不可避免地产生了生理反应。

所以当迪克射入她体内的时候，没有给他和少女继续温存的机会，直接把人捞进了自己怀里，让她面对面跨坐在自己大腿上，帮她调整回上衣，垂落的睡裙遮住了她赤裸而残留方才情事痕迹的下体，只有那张脸上在告诉别人她方才被狠狠疼爱过。

“提姆，把她还给我。”被发现是一回事，被弟弟截胡是另一回事。

“你先对她出手了，为什么我不可以？”说着提姆搂住靠在他肩上的少女亲了亲她的唇。

海莉不仅没有反抗，甚至还主动地勾住他的脖子将这个浅尝辄止的触碰加深，变成缠绵的亲吻，少年与少女接吻的画面青涩又诱人，时而勾着舌尖纠缠，时而如同嬉戏玩闹一般双唇相触互相试探着轻咬对方的嘴唇，又或者在分离开后鼻尖和鼻尖亲昵地蹭一蹭。

这足够说明海莉同样不排斥和提姆的接触，那么迪克又有什么立场阻止对方和他亲近呢？

刚被整理端正的睡裙被提姆捏着裙摆由下往上完全脱去，海莉顺从地抬起胳膊方便他动作。

完全赤裸的少女就这么展现在他们眼前，刚刚被迪克射入的精液有一部分已经顺着大腿内侧滑落到提姆黑色的制服裤腿上，乳白色的液体在上面的痕迹显眼极了。

“你都没有好好做前戏。”提姆的手指从她的下唇沿着脖颈一直滑到方才未被触碰过的乳尖，一边拨弄揉捏她柔软的乳肉，一边指责他的大哥刚刚对海莉不够温柔。

她腰上被男人失控时掐出的痕迹还未褪去，像是惩罚一般，提姆张口包住她刚被揉搓的胸部，在柔嫩敏感的乳尖上狠狠地留下了齿印。

“好疼！”海莉被这一下疼得缩起了身子，重心下移后坐在提姆大腿上的臀部彻底按在了他的制服裤上，活动间在他大腿上摩擦阴部带来自慰一般的隐约快感，结合着胸前变为温柔的舔弄，白浊和情动的液体混合着沾在了他的腿上。

明明他们穿着制服是为了打击罪犯，而不是在客厅里跟女孩做这种事。

“现在弥补也不晚，本来我是为了防止吵醒你，然而现在看来结果不尽如人意。”迪克说着走过来抚上海莉的脊背，那双能够善用短棍打击罪犯，扔出飞镖的手，在少女的身上也能够熟练快速地找到她敏感的部位。

迪克的手指沿着她的脊柱线一路下滑，在她腰窝的位置流连，若即若离的触碰带来酥麻和痒意，而前面提姆出来继续用手揉着她的胸部，还在她的锁骨、脖颈和耳际亲吻。

在提姆再次含住她的乳首时，海莉忍不住轻哼着扬起脖颈，因为迪克似乎跟着提姆的节奏在同一时刻将手滑入她的股缝间，而她仰起头也恰好方便男人低头和她接吻。

“迪克，你这是在捣乱。”提姆抬起头瞪了对方一眼，这本该是他独享少女的时刻。

迪克用那张会另女性疯狂的俊脸摆出十分无辜的模样来，嘴角还挂着笑意，手上的动作却没停甚至两指插入了少女不久前被他进入过的甬道。

“你在说什么呢，提姆，我只是在让海莉舒服而已。”他弯下腰咬着少女的耳垂，垂下的视线里，少女被另一个人的手揉搓的胸部，他插在她腿间的手都映入眼帘。

“宝贝，你觉得舒服吗？”

“迪克……嗯呜……别……”海莉想拒绝的话因为他突然按住她的阴蒂刮动的刺激而改了口，“啊……舒、舒服，呜轻一点。”

“难道我弄得你不舒服吗，海莉？”提姆说着捏住了他挺起的乳尖，同样刮动她敏感的顶端，他比迪克更早知道海莉的耳朵是敏感点，于是同样含住她另一侧的耳垂舔弄。

第一次就是这么超过的场景，少女本就敏感的体质被两人多重刺激直接送上了高潮，水渍沾了迪克一手，剩下的更是全落在了提姆腿上。

提姆轻吻她遍布红晕的脸颊，“你身体的答案看来是很舒服，那么下面该我了。”

温顺地趴在他肩上的少女被提着腰对准了他解开裤子后硬起弹出的分身顶端，才高潮过的阴道十分顺畅地被一插到底，海莉轻轻地啊了一声显然还不适应忽然又被填满的感觉。

然而她里面比提姆预想的还要舒服，舒服到他忍不住不等海莉缓过来就开始抽插，跨坐的姿势能带着少女自身的重量进入她。

——————

杰森到布鲁德海文真的只是凑巧，出现在出事地点被夜翼和红罗宾发现，那也只是巧合。而今晚被去而复返的迪克又又缠着被迫听他絮絮叨叨一堆废话之后，有一件事他说什么也有些在意，自从重生之后，他确实还没有和海莉好好见一面，这个他当做妹妹一样不管被领养前还是之后都相互扶持着一同成长的女孩。

于是红头罩觉得就算不是因为那只烦人的迪基鸟，他也可以来这看看海莉，没错，只是看看她好不好罢了。

夜翼的基地安保措施做得比韦恩庄园的简陋多了，杰森没花多少功夫就黑了他的安保系统——反正就算是韦恩庄园的他也总是照黑不误。

他判断海莉卧室的位置翻窗进来的时候可没想过她不在卧室的情况，这个点了按照阿福制定的时间表她应该老老实实待在床上睡觉才对。

于是打开房门听到熟悉的女孩发出的他绝对从未听过的甜腻呻吟时，杰森的脸瞬间黑了，这个场地，另一个混蛋压根用不着推理都知道是谁。

FUCK，迪克格雷森这个禽兽。

然而循着声音找到客厅的时候所见的比他认为的更加冲击。

正在插入少女的不是他以为的迪克，而是提姆，摆成后入姿势的少女艰难地用膝盖和手撑在沙发上保持平衡，随着被抽插时前后晃动，胸前丰满的两团漾出诱人的乳波，顶端被玩弄到挺立的粉嫩乳尖更是想让人含如口中品尝，而它们先一步被一只属于男性的手握住用力揉搓。

海莉被抬起下巴面对迪克再次勃起的阴茎，十分乖顺主动地张口将其包入口中吞吐，堵住了那让杰森心烦意乱的呻吟，而改成了像奶猫一样的轻哼。

在提姆从后面覆上少女捏着她胸前的柔软进行冲刺之后，同一天被射入第二个男性的肉壁还没来得及歇息又插入了迪克的肉棒。

第二次的插入迪克不急于继续在她体内抽插，而是有了更多的功夫让海莉被操弄得展现更多，或者说是期待她更加动情失神的模样。

所以为什么会变成这样？杰森本该把这两个混蛋揪住往死里揍的。

而不是现在这样，在少女下体还插着另一个男人的阴茎时，抱着她的腰接吻。

“我就知道，海莉最喜欢的是小翅膀对吗嗯？”看着被自己插入顶弄的少女和别的男人忘情接吻，迪克难免感到不快，但是她因为动情而收紧的内壁却又夹得他爽到头皮发麻。

“嗯啊……对，最、最嗯……喜欢杰森。”即使是被这一晚上不停歇的性事快操坏了，听到她最在意的名字时还是打起精神听清了迪克的问题，并且断断续续地坚持回答。

“既然最喜欢我，你不应该让我操才对吗？”杰森捏着她的下巴凑近了咬她已经被反复吻到红润微肿的下唇。

熟悉的，曾经绝望地以为只能在梦中见到的人如今就在眼前，海莉忍不住环住他的脖子一边控制不住地落泪一边回应他的吻。

杰森拖着她赤裸的大腿将她整个人抱在怀里，为此迪克插在她体内的阴茎滑落出来，阴道内混着迪克和提姆的精液还没流出就被今晚的第三根肉棒塞满了。

海莉被他结实的胳膊支撑着挂在他身上，就着这个姿势被填满，泪水洗过的清澈眼眸牢牢地盯着杰森看，没一会儿就让对方受不了地把她狠狠地往自己耻骨上撞。

海莉小声呻吟着将脸埋在他的肩上，“对不起，如果、如果那天我跟你一起去就好了。杰森，我好想你。”

“然而我一直庆幸，当时没有答应你跟我一同前去。我庆幸没有将你一起带入地狱。”杰森停下了抽插，埋在她柔软的内壁里的分身胀得发痛，被她紧贴的胸口心脏却柔软得不可思议。

看他们俩互诉衷肠，被冷落的另外两人可不打算就让他们继续“二人世界”。

比起刚射过的提姆，还硬着的迪克更不乐意他刚刚还未尽兴就被抢去的嘴里的美味，贴上海莉的后背将阴茎抵在她菊穴入口，因为今夜格外动情，她的臀缝间沾满了分泌出的滑腻液体，这倒省了额外再做润滑。

菊穴被猝不及防插入，本不属于交合的部位却没有被破处时那种突然的疼痛感，只是感觉奇异又有种说不出的难受，尤其是对方开始在里面抽动之后，海莉回过头将脑袋枕在迪克肩上，又软又可怜的抬眼望着他，“迪克……不要插那里。”

“我保证你等会儿就会舒服的。”他凑过来亲亲她，“你总不至于因为偏爱小翅膀就完全冷落我吧？宝贝我可是硬得难受了。”

杰森意外地没对此多表示不满，两根肉棒在少女的体内隔着一层肉壁仿佛竞赛一样用力插入抽出，由于从未断过高强度的训练，他们俩的体力耐力都好得惊人，只是一个人海莉都会有些吃不消，更何况两个人同时插入她。

没一会儿少女就哭着求饶，“不…嗯嗯…哥哥…慢、慢一点啊…”

这个称呼自从她到青春期以后就再没有喊过，不管是对迪克还是杰森。

然而被这个称呼勾起回忆的另外两位当事人，眼前赤裸的躯体上满是被男人疼爱的痕迹的少女和记忆力金发蓝眼如同小天使一样的女孩重叠后，只会让男人们不可言说的糟糕欲望更加强烈。

这一天之前还未经人事连初吻都尚在的少女，这一晚上阴道内被三个男人的精液一次次射入，甚至大腿内侧和小腹上都溅到了乳白色的精液。

被反复玩弄的乳尖和阴蒂由浅粉色充血刺激成了更为淫靡的艳红色，从脖颈往下的几乎每一处肌肤都留有男人仿佛标记领地一样的吻痕，有些地方甚至带着还未消退的齿印。

宿主的成功交合，充足优质的精液让寄生体确认繁殖成功，在海莉被提姆抱在床上，两人下身依旧相连的时候，成功繁衍的寄生体撤出了他们体内，同时撤去的还有弥漫扩散到整个基地的情欲源头。

正搂着少女一边轻缓抽插一边接吻的提姆顿了顿，然后继续进行这场未尽的情事。


End file.
